Everything In It's Right Place
by FutureTVwriter
Summary: Cristina has to get over being a tyrant, a little girl with a rare condition, the Mercy West chief talks to Richard, Derek w/o Merideth, Alex w/o everyone, and just general Grey's goodness. Please R&R. Complete


Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's

So this is the spec script I wrote for my Television Writing class. Its formatted much differently from usual fanfiction because it is in script format. Give it a chance and let me know what you think. It is set at the beginning of the current season so Meredith is still recovering from surgery and Izzie hasn't shown up yet.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

**"Everything in Its Right Place"**

**PROLOGUE**

FADE IN:

INT. HOSPITAL - SURGICAL NURSE'S STATION - DAY

CRISTINA YANG is standing at the counter charting. Various DOCTORS and NURSES are walking around behind her.

CRISTINA (V.O.)

There's a Chinese proverb that says, "Give a man a fish and he'll eat for a day, teach a man to fish and he will eat for the rest of his life."

INT. HOSPITAL-SURGICAL EXAM ROOM-DAY-CONTINUOUS

Cristina's INTERNS are seen in the room behind her attempting to perform an EKG and examine a patient. They are failing miserably.

CRISTINA (V.O.)

The problem with that theory is that it's contingent upon the man actually having the brainpower to learn. Medicine is an art, not everyone's cut out for it. It requires the best of the best, the cream of the crop, the head of the pack...

Cristina watches her interns still in the patient's room laughing with the electrodes of the EKG hopelessly stuck to their fingers.

CRISTINA (V.O.) (CONT'D)

Like I said, it's not for everyone. There are some things you just can't teach.

Cristina slams her charts down on the counter, startling the interns. She charges into the patient's room.

CRISTINA (CONT'D)

Did you even GO to med school?

She grabs the electrodes away from the interns who shirk away from her.

**ACT ONE**

INT. CALLIE/CRISTINA'S APARTMENT-DAY

CALLIE and ARIZONA are cooking breakfast and getting ready for work. Arizona is at the stove and Callie comes out from the bedroom and gives her a loving hip check.

CALLIE

What's shakin' bacon?

ARIZONA

(laughing)

Did you really just say that?

CALLIE

Yes. I did.

They kiss. SLOAN comes barging in the front door without knocking.

SLOAN

Hey do you guys have a plunger? I had a huge burrito last night.

Arizona and Callie exchange disgusted looks, their moment is ruined. Callie goes to bathroom and comes out holding a plunger. She thrusts it into Sloan's hands.

CALLIE

Here you go, now get out.

SLOAN

What're you cooking over there?

Sloan cranes his neck towards the kitchen but Callie manages to shove him into the hallway and slams the door in his face. She looks at Arizona, annoyed.

ARIZONA

You're the one that moved in across the hall from him.

Callie shakes her head and sighs in disgust.

INT. HOSPITAL-CHIEF'S OFFICE-DAY

RICHARD, the chief, is sitting at his desk surrounded by a mountain of paperwork. PATRICIA, his assistant, knocks on the door and enters.

PATRICIA

Dr. Weber, do you have a brother?

RICHARD

No Patricia.

PATRICIA

Are you sure?

RICHARD

(shortly)

I think I would know if I had a brother Patricia.

PATRICIA

Okay sir. Someone is here to see you.

RICHARD

Not now Patricia, I'm busy.

Before Patricia can answer him MILTON CREST, who looks exactly like Richard, comes barging into the chief's office and approaches his desk.

MILTON CREST

Hello there, Milton Crest, pleasure to meet you.

Milton shakes the Richard's hand. Richard is surprised at his audacity and his appearance.

RICHARD

(taken aback)

Hello, I'm sorry but I'm very bus--

MILTON CREST

I'm the chief of surgery, well now the former chief of surgery, of Mercy West.

Richard takes off his glasses and sits back.

INT. HOSPITAL-ER HALLWAY-DAY

Cristina is hurrying down the hall towards the ambulance bay and OWEN is trying to keep up with her.

OWEN

Can you just slow down for a minute?

CRISTINA

(annoyed)

I'm meeting a trauma.

OWEN

Can't the interns bring it in?

Cristina shoots him a look.

OWEN (CONT'D)

Well can we get lunch later?

CRISTINA

If there's time. I have to go.

Cristina leaves Owen in the dust and runs out to the ambulance bay. Off of Owen's defeated look.

EXT. HOSPITAL-AMBULANCE BAY-DAY-CONTINUOUS

Cristina runs into the bay as the ambulance is pulling up. LEXIE, her intern, is already there waiting eagerly.

CRISTINA

What? You think you get a medal for beating me here?

They approach the ambulance and the doors swing open. The PARAMEDICS wheel out the patient, STELLA MACKEY.

LEXIE

Okay what's the bullet?

Cristina shoots her a 'how dare you' look and steps in front her.

CRISTINA

What've we got?

PARAMEDIC 1

Stella Mackey. Ten year old in an MVA with her babysitter after ballet class. Blunt abdominal trauma, air bag abrasions, possible internal bleeding. BP is 140 over 90, heart rate 110.

PARAMEDIC 2

We gave 3 of Fent in the field, started an IV.

CRISTINA

Okay lets get her to Trauma One.

They wheel Stella into the hospital, Lexie follows closely behind Cristina, obviously in charge. As they are wheeling her into the ER Alex brushes past them on his way out to get the next ambulance with the babysitter inside. The ambulance pulls up, Alex approaches it, the doors swing open.

ALEX

Whaddya got?

PARAMEDIC 3

Lisa Ramos. Unconscious. Involved in an MVA. Obvious femur fracture, possible internal bleeding, airbag abrasions, possible head injury.

ALEX

Okay Trauma Two.

They wheel her into the hospital.

INT. HOSPITAL-TRAUMA ONE-DAY

Cristina is assessing Stella's injuries. STEVE, her intern, comes running in.

STEVE

What can I do?

CRISTINA

Get me an ultrasound!

LEXIE

(to Stella)

Hey, how're you feeling? Don't be scared.

STELLA MACKEY

I want my Mom.

LEXIE

I know sweetie we're gonna call her don't worry.

STELLA MACKEY

My stomach hurts.

LEXIE

I know we're gonna take a picture of your belly so we can--

CRISTINA

Lexie! You're not a babysitter, start another IV.

Lexie does as she's told. The other interns, DANI and GRACIELLA, are standing back watching Cristina doing all the work. Owen enters and surveys the scene.

OWEN

How're you doing in here?

CRISTINA

Fine.

Steve rushes back in with the ultrasound.

STEVE

(out of breath)

Can I do the ultrasound?

Cristina rips it out of his hands.

CRISTINA

No.

Steve looks defeated. Owen takes pity on him.

OWEN

Hey Steve why don't you go help Dr. Adamson in Three.

Steve beams and exits. Owen watches Cristina working furiously, disappointed.

INT. HOSPITAL-ER TRAUMA TWO-DAY

Alex is examining LISA RAMOS who has regained consciousness.

ALEX

Do you know where you are?

LISA RAMOS

(groggily)

Hospital.

ALEX

Do you know the date?

LISA RAMOS

November 15th, 2009. Is Stella okay?

ALEX

They're taking care of her. Do you have any chest pain?

LISA RAMOS

No. Someone should call her parents, they'll be worried.

ALEX

We will don't worry. Do you have any head pain?

LISA RAMOS

Yeah. I feel groggy and have a headache.

ALEX

Okay can you follow my finger with your eyes for me?

Alex moves his finger across Lisa's field of vision. Her eyes stutter a bit. He marks it down in her chart.

LISA RAMOS

Is my leg broken?

ALEX

Yeah you have a broken femur, that's your thigh bone.

LISA RAMOS

Can you just put a cast on it?

ALEX

No, it could be causing internal bleeding since it's resting against an artery in your leg.

Callie enters.

ALEX (CONT'D)

Dr. Torres, our Orthopaedic surgeon, is going to take a look at it.

CALLIE

Hello I'm just going to take a look here.

Callie looks at the obvious femur fracture, it is almost poking through the skin. She looks at the chart.

CALLIE (CONT'D)

Get an ultrasound and an x-ray. And page Shepherd for the head injury.

ALEX

Already did.

DR. AVERY, a new Mercy Wester, enters.

DR. AVERY

How can I help?

ALEX

Get lost we don't need your help.

DR. AVERY

Actually I've been put on Dr. Torres' service so I have every right to be here.

Callie shoots him a look.

DR. AVERY (CONT'D)

Uh....don't I?

Callie shrugs her shoulders at Alex.

CALLIE

Nothing I can do about it.

DEREK SHEPHERD enters.

DEREK

What've we got?

ALEX

MVA. Unconscious for approximately twenty minutes. Groggy with a headache.

DEREK

Okay I'm going to need an EEG. We'll probably just need to observe her for awhile unless there's an obvious bleed.

CALLIE

Well I have to do surgery on the femur fracture.

DEREK

Not until I get my EEG. And even then I wouldn't advise surgery right away.

CALLIE

She can nick an artery and bleed out!

DEREK

Or she could slip into a coma while you're repairing her leg.

Alex and Avery exchange looks. Derek and Callie are at a stalemate.

INT. HOSPITAL-ER EXAM ROOM THREE-DAY

Steve enters and finds DR. ADAMSON, a new Mercy Wester, working on a male patient.

STEVE

(unsure)

Dr. Hunt sent me to help?

DR. ADAMSON

Great. This guy fell down a flight of stairs, I could use some help. Can you start a central line for me?

STEVE

(surprised)

Sure!

INT. HOSPITAL-CHIEF'S OFFICE-DAY

Richard and Milton Crest are sitting across from each other.

MILTON CREST

So you see, the hospital would run much more efficiently if we were BOTH chiefs.

Richard isn't buying it.

RICHARD

I really don't think that would work. This is one hospital.

MILTON CREST

It's one building, but you must admit, there is a definite split amongst the personnel. Technically half of your employees are, well, mine.

RICHARD

I'm trying to instill a sense of unity here, I don't think having two chiefs is going to send the right message.

MILTON CREST

Well, I'm sure my people are feeling a bit, shafted shall we say, with this whole merger business.

RICHARD

You're people huh?

MILTON CREST

Well, me too I suppose.

(beat)

I just think my people would be much happier and work better if I was still around to lead them.

RICHARD

I think we're doing just fine.

MILTON CREST

Well, I've heard otherwise. Just think of it, half the responsibility, half the workload, I think it would work out quite nicely.

RICHARD

Listen, Milton, I know it must be rough to lose your hospital but I don't think--

MILTON CREST

Well let's just try it out for a few days and see how it goes. I'll go acclimate myself with the hospital and come back in a little while to discuss.

Richard goes to stop him but he rushes out the door. Off Richard, dumbfounded.

INT. HOSPITAL-TRAUMA ONE-DAY

DR. BAILEY enters the room and finds Cristina, and only Cristina, working on Stella. Bailey looks to the interns who just motion towards Cristina. Bailey doesn't have time for this.

BAILEY

(to Stella)

Well hello sweetie. How're you feeling?

STELLA MACKEY

Not so good. Did you call my Mom?

Bailey looks to Cristina who then looks to the interns.

CRISTINA

One of you make yourself useful and call her parents.

Dani runs out of the room. Bailey notices the ultrasound in Cristina's hands.

BAILEY

Well that doesn't look right.

CRISTINA

I know. Her spleen should be bleeding but I don't see any free fluid.

BAILEY

Her spleen is enormous. Are you sure this ultrasound is right.

CRISTINA

I did it myself.

BAILEY

(looking towards the interns)

Of course you did.

(beat)

Okay. Well she needs surgery. Book and O.R and page Dr. Robbins. And do some research about enlarged spleens related to MVA's or even genetic abnormalities. That just doesn't look right.

CRISTINA

Okay I'm on it.

BAILEY

Okay sweetie, you need an operation on your belly but don't worry everything is going to be okay.

(beat)

I'll see you in a little bit alright?

Stella nods her head yes. Bailey exits.

INT. HOSPITAL-ER HALLWAY-DAY

Derek and Callie stand outside Lisa Ramos' room arguing over a treatment plan. Alex stands near Derek and Avery stands near Callie.

DEREK

I am not releasing this women for surgery.

Derek looks beside him, where Meredith usually is, at Alex for support.

ALEX

Neuro trumps Ortho.

Derek exhales loudly. Callie gives Alex an 'oh please' look.

CALLIE

She probably just vasovagaled, if we don't fix the femur fracture she's going to bleed out.

DR. AVERY

Would you rather she die while we sit her and do nothing?

DEREK

And what if it's more serious? What if she has a bleed or a diffused axonal injury and slips into a coma while you're fixing her leg?

ALEX

Maybe we should get another opinion?

DEREK

No! She's going to wait until I make a definitive diagnosis.

CALLIE

No! I'm operating.

DEREK

Alex take her to CT.

(to Callie)

We'll finish this discussion later when we have more information.

Derek storms off.

**ACT TWO**

INT. HOSPITAL-SURGICAL FLOOR STAIRCASE-DAY

Cristina is running down the stairs, followed by Lexie and Graciella, while Owen is walking up them. They meet in the middle and Owen grabs Cristina's arm to stop her.

OWEN

Hey slow down.

CRISTINA

I can't. I have to go look up the causes of an enlarged spleen in an MVA.

OWEN

It takes three people to look something up?

CRISTINA

What? Like I'm going to trust them with this?

OWEN

How about lunch?

CRISTINA

Can't. No time. I have to scrub in on the surgery once I figure out why the spleen is so large.

Cristina runs down the stairs before Owen has a chance to speak. Graciella and Lexie shrug their shoulders at him and run after her.

INT. HOSPITAL-SURGICAL WALKWAY-DAY-CONTINUOUS

We follow Owen up the stairs and he sees Milton Crest staring down at the surgical floor from the walkway.

MILTON CREST

(shouting down)

Hello Margaret! Hurry up and get that to Dr. Adamson.

MARGARET

Yes sir! Glad to have you on board!

MILTON CREST

Marcus! Stock those shelves over there!

MARCUS

Right away sir!

MILTON CREST

Hello Kristen! Tyler! Christopher! Good to see you all!

Alex walks behind Milton wheeling Lisa Ramos towards CT. Milton approaches them.

MILTON CREST (CONT'D)

Ah, what do we have here?

ALEX

Who are you?

MILTON CREST

Milton Crest, prospective co-chief of Seattle Grace Mercy West.

ALEX

I don't have time for this.

Alex brushes past Milton who looks surprised at his lack of respect. Owen looks confused and looks to the chief's office where the chief is standing at the window watching Milton.

INT. HOSPITAL-RADIOLOGY LAB-DAY

Alex is waiting for Lisa's scan to finish when Avery enters.

DR. AVERY

How does it look?

ALEX

Can you just go away?

DR. AVERY

You know what, we're both on this case so deal with it.

(beat)

Dr. Torres is going to repair the leg first anyway so I'll be on the O.R today, not you.

ALEX

Brain trumps leg ya moron. There's no way Shepherd is gonna let her do the surgery.

Milton Crest is in the doorway listening.

MILTON CREST

Sounds like we have an interesting teaching case in here.

DR. AVERY

(sucking up)

Hello Dr. Crest, so nice to see you. Yes we were just debating whether or not surgery is advisable in a possible traumatic brain injury patient. Of course the patient will bleed out if we don't operate but apparently that's a risk these people are willing to take.

ALEX

(angry)

Shut up. You'd rather have her slip into a coma while you repair her leg.

MILTON CREST

Boys, boys settle down. Clearly the femur injury needs to be repaired before the woman bleeds out. Book an O.R. Dr. Avery.

ALEX

You don't have privileges here! I don't even know who you are! Do NOT book that O.R.

Alex storms out.

INT. HOSPITAL-CHIEF'S OFFICE-DAY

Alex storms into the Richard's office.

ALEX

Chief, what is going on here. You've got a looney toon, who looks just like you by the way, roaming the halls giving out surgical advice.

RICHARD

I'm aware of the problem Dr. Karev.

ALEX

Well aren't you going to do anything about it?

RICHARD

I'm a little busy here Karev.

ALEX

He's booking O.R's!!

RICHARD

The staff knows that he doesn't have privileges, I'll deal with it when I have time just make the best of it for now.

ALEX

This is ridiculous.

Alex exits.

INT. HOSPITAL-RESEARCH LIBRARY-DAY

Cristina is at a table surrounded by a mountain of books. Graciella and Lexie approach her.

GRACIELLA

(cautiously)

Can I help?

CRISTINA

You'll just slow me down.

LEXIE

Should I page Dr. Robbins for you?

CRISTINA

Can you just be quiet! We ARE in a library.

LEXIE

But Dr. Bailey said to page Dr. Robbins...

CRISTINA

I'll do it, okay! I have to present the case to her anyway since you guys will screw it up.

(beat)

Go change all of Bailey's post-op dressings.

Graciella sulks off but Lexie sneaks off into a different part of the library.

INT. HOSPITAL-CAFETERIA-DAY

Alex enters the cafeteria holding his tray of food. He looks around and notices that his friends are nowhere to be found. Sloan approaches him from behind.

SLOAN

The heard is thinning Karev. Better watch out.

ALEX

They're busy. They're still here.

SLOAN

Who's still here? Your wife disappeared, Grey's recovering from surgery, and O'Malley is dead. It's down to you and Yang versus the Mercy Westers. And who do you think is more expendable? You? Or Yang?

ALEX

Shut up.

Alex sees the Seattle Grace interns at a table and reluctantly joins them.

GRACIELLA

Oh my God, Cristina is such a tyrant. She made me change all of Bailey's post-op dressings today.

PIERCE

That's nothing, Avery made me do twelve rectals this morning.

Alex keeps his head down, focusing on his food and trying to ignore the interns. Sloan walks past and chuckles. Alex looks miserable.

INT. HOSPITAL-ER EXAM ROOM 3-DAY

Owen, Dr. Adamson, and Steve are still working on the man who fell down the stairs.

OWEN

Good job on that central line, Steve. Looks like you've done hundreds of them.

STEVE

Actually that was only my fifth.

OWEN

Well that's even better then.

(beat)

How'd you like to scrub in on this surgery?

STEVE

Really?! That'd be great! Thanks!

OWEN

(laughing)

No problem. I like to see that enthusiasm.

INT. HOSPITAL-ER X-RAY LAB-DAY

Callie, Derek, Alex, and Dr. Avery are looking at Lisa Ramos' x-rays and CT scan.

CALLIE

Derek, the leg clearly takes priority. There's no bleed on the CT.

DEREK

Are you suddenly a neurosurgeon? Do you see this gray area over here?

Derek points to the scan. Callie squints to see what he's talking about.

CALLIE

Are you serious? That tiny little speck? She's going to BLEED OUT, do you not get that?

DEREK

(loudly)

That 'little speck' could be a bleed, an aneurysm, or a bruise. Neuro is a much more precise and delicate speciality than Ortho Dr. Torres.

CALLIE

(loudly)

Are you saying mending bones and putting people back together isn't a 'delicate' process?

Richard is walking by the doorway and hears them yelling. He enters.

RICHARD

(angrily)

What the hell is going on in here?!

ALEX

Torres wants to operate on a neurologically unstable patient.

DR. AVERY

Shepherd wants the woman to bleed to death from a vascular injury due to a femur fracture.

RICHARD

Karev, Avery. Why don't you two go and monitor the patient while we discuss this.

Avery and Alex go into Lisa Ramos' room next door.

RICHARD (CONT'D)

Shepherd.

DEREK

I'm not comfortable releasing this woman for surgery after she was unconscious for twenty minutes after a car accident.

RICHARD

What's the CT show?

DEREK

It's unclear. I don't want her to slip into a coma during Torres' surgery. She's stable. I think they should just wait it out.

RICHARD

Torres.

CALLIE

The shattered femur is resting against the femoral artery. She's bleeding internally and if I don't get in there she's going to arrest.

DEREK

She's been perfectly stable don't exaggerate.

Alex bursts into the room.

ALEX

She's crashing!

INT. HOSPITAL-ER EXAM ROOM ONE-DAY-CONTINUOUS

Richard, Derek, and Callie rush into Lisa's room. Monitors are BLARING and BEEPING. Alex presses the code button.

DEREK

What happened?!

DR. AVERY

She's got a huge hematoma stemming from the femoral artery.

CALLIE

What did I tell you?!

ALEX

Can you guys fight about this later? She's tachycardic and hypotensive.

Dr. Avery is looking for a pulse on Lisa's foot. A NURSE is putting an oxygen mask on Lisa.

LISA RAMOS

(gasping for breath)

What's going on?

DR. AVERY

I can't feel a distal pulse.

RICHARD

Okay there's no need for a discussion now, get to O.R. Three. Shepherd you can monitor her neurologic activity while Torres operates.

(beat)

Ma'am you need surgery to repair your femur fracture. Don't worry, you're in good hands.

(beat)

Dr. Avery, Dr. Karev, you're scrubbing in.

They quickly wheel her out of the room.

INT. HOSPITAL-SURGICAL WALKWAY-DAY

We follow Richard to the surgical walkway where he sees Milton Crest barking orders at the staff.

MILTON CREST

Bring those crash carts to O.R. Two Sam!

Richard approaches Milton.

RICHARD

Milton.

MILTON CREST

I prefer Dr. Crest.

RICHARD

Okay, Dr. Crest. We need to talk about this little arrangement you've cooked up here. I can't have you standing here like a king ordering your subjects around.

MILTON CREST

Well you're the only one that seems to mind.

RICHARD

I've gotten complaints.

MILTON CREST

From who?

RICHARD

My staff.

MILTON CREST

Seattle Grace staff. They're just worried that the playing field might be evened out now that I'm here.

RICHARD

(fed up, voice raised)

Okay Milton. I've tried to be nice and understanding but I've had it. You will remove yourself from my surgical floor immediately.

They stare each other down for a moment before Milton backs off and leaves. Off Richard, victorious.

INT. HOSPITAL-O.R PATIENT ROOM TWO-DAY

Dr. Bailey enters Stella Mackey's room and finds her unattended. She is gasping for air, in pain, and crying.

BAILEY

(yelling)

I need some help in here!

Several NURSES come into the room. Bailey examines Stella.

BAILEY (CONT'D)

It's gonna be alright sweetie just settle down.

(beat)

Her abdomen is hard as a rock. Did Dr. Robbins see her yet? Why is she alone?

NURSE ONE puts an oxygen mask on Stella and looks at the chart.

NURSE ONE

Her BP is 200 over 110. Pulse is 140.

(beat)

Doesn't look like Dr. Robbins has seen her yet. Wasn't your resident supposed to be monitoring her?

BAILEY

(angrily)

Yes she was.

(beat)

Clear an O.R, page Dr. Robbins, and SOMEONE FIND ME CRISTINA YANG!

They quickly wheel Stella out of her room.

**ACT THREE**

INT. HOSPITAL-RESEARCH LIBRARY-DAY

Cristina is at a table, barely visible, surrounded by an even bigger stack of books. Owen approaches her but she cannot see him.

OWEN

Cristina. What are you doing?

CRISTINA

(startled)

Where did you come from?

OWEN

How long have you been in here?

CRISTINA

Awhile. I can't find anything on enlarged spleens caused by MVAs. Bailey is gonna kill me.

OWEN

Cristina. You can't do everything by yourself, you have to delegate. That's what we did in the army.

CRISTINA

This isn't the army Owen.

Cristina's PAGER goes off. She fumbles through the pile of books to find it.

CRISTINA (CONT'D)

Were not soldiers fighting for one cause we're all in competition with each other.

Cristina checks her pager.

CRISTINA (CONT'D)

Crap it's a 911 from Bailey. I have to go.

Cristina quickly grabs her lab coat and sprints out of the library as Owen watches her. A few seconds later Lexie runs out the door past Owen. Off Owen, confused.

INT.-HOSPITAL-O.R. TWO-DAY

Cristina bursts through the doors, out of breath, holding a surgical mask over her face. Bailey and Arizona are about to operate on Stella.

BAILEY

Where have you been?!

CRISTINA

(out of breath)

Researching causes of enlarged spleens.

ARIZONA

And leaving your unstable ten year old patient alone.

BAILEY

Did you at least find anything useful?

CRISTINA

No. I couldn't find anything.

BAILEY

(disappointed)

You are a fifth year resident Cristina, I expect better from you.

ARIZONA

Don't expect to get another Ped's case anytime soon.

CRISTINA

Dr. Bailey I---

BAILEY

Be quiet Yang. Go scrub in.

Just as Bailey is about to make her first incision Lexie bursts through the doors, out of breath, holding a surgical mask over her face.

LEXIE

Stop!!

ARIZONA

What is it?

LEXIE

Don't cut yet.

BAILEY

Spit it out Grey!

LEXIE

(catching her breath)

She has....Situs Inversus.

Lexie is panting.

ARIZONA

What?

LEXIE

All of her internal organs are reversed. You're going to slice into her liver.

Cristina, Bailey, and Arizona look at each other in bewilderment.

INT. HOSPITAL-O.R ONE-DAY

Callie is working on Lisa Ramos' femur fracture. Dr. Avery is assisting her. Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Karev are standing back monitoring her neurological status and observing. Two NURSES and an ANESTHESIOLOGIST are also assisting.

CALLIE

Her femur is shattered. There are shards stuck in her femoral artery which is why it took her longer to bleed out. It wasn't a big puncture it was a lot of tiny holes.

DR. AVERY

There must be at least twenty shards lodged in there.

CALLIE

Yep. Forceps. And a pair to Dr. Avery too, there's enough work for both of us.

Dr. Avery sneers at Karev before taking the forceps. Dr. Avery and Callie carefully remove the tiny shards of bone from the artery.

CALLIE (CONT'D)

Avery, pay attention. We have to be very careful. One slip and we'll nick the artery and she'll bleed out. It's a very delicate process.

Callie looks to Derek at this last line. The word play is not lost on him.

ANESTHESIOLOGIST

BP's holding steady.

ALEX

Should we do a Neuro check?

DEREK

Go ahead Karev.

Alex opens Lisa's eye and shines a light in them.

ALEX

Pupils are a little sluggish.

Derek grabs the EEG paper coming out of the machine. The spikes are getting increasingly smaller on the paper.

DEREK

Decreased brain activity. Can we back off on the Propofol?

CALLIE

(hesitant)

Not by much.

ANESTHESIOLOGIST

Decreasing the Propofol by three migs.

Off Derek staring at the EEG.

INT. HOSPITAL-O.R. TWO-DAY

Bailey and Arizona have opened Stella up and are looking down in amazement. Cristina and Lexie are standing back watching.

BAILEY

Unbelievable.

ARIZONA

I've never seen this before.

(beat)

What did you say it was called Grey?

LEXIE

Situs Inversus. It's a congenital condition in which the major visceral organs are reversed or mirrored from their normal positions.

(beat)

It's really rare, the odds of having it are only one in ten thousand.

CRISTINA

Thank you Lexipedia.

BAILEY

Hey don't mock her Yang. She figured it out.

ARIZONA

Step up here Dr. Grey. You get to assist.

Cristina goes to approach the patient as well but Bailey puts her hand up.

BAILEY

You can stay back there Yang. You need to be humbled a bit.

Arizona hands Lexie a scalpel. Cristina looks miserable.

ARIZONA

We need to repair the damage to her liver. It would have been easier if it had been her spleen that had been hit because she could've lived without it.

BAILEY

What do you see Grey?

LEXIE

(nervously)

Um, well the hepatic portal vein could be injured.

ARIZONA

Good, and why is that bad?

LEXIE

Because it drains blood from the gastrointestinal tract and spleen. If it's damaged the patient can develop portal hypertension or Pylephlebitis.

ARIZONA

(impressed)

Very good.

BAILEY

Okay Grey you're going to resect the upper quadrant of the liver that's damaged.

CRISTINA

By herself?!

LEXIE

(surprised)

By myself?

BAILEY

She's earned it.

LEXIE

Mets please.

The NURSE hands Lexie the mets.

LEXIE (CONT'D)

Thank you.

Cristina rolls her eyes. Bailey smirks under her surgical mask and LAUGHS. Off of Cristina standing back watching miserably.

INT. HOSPITAL-O.R. TWO OBSERVATION DECK-DAY

The chief walks in and finds Milton Crest observing Stella's surgery. Richard sits down in the row behind Milton. There is an awkward silence.

RICHARD

(clears his throat)

Listen, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier.

MILTON CREST

I'm a grown man.

RICHARD

I know it's just, I know how it is to devote your whole life to...

Milton turns around to face Richard.

MILTON CREST

To what? To a job that screwed you over in the end? To a job that took everything from you?

RICHARD

Well I--

MILTON CREST

My wife, my children, my sanity! And for what? To be let go after thirty years of servitude without even a thanks.

RICHARD

Well I'm sure you were appreciated.

MILTON CREST

Ha. The board blames me for the hospital going under. Budget this, rules that.

RICHARD

I know how that goes.

(beat)

You know, this could have easily been the other way around. We could be sitting in Mercy West Seattle Grace Hospital instead.

MILTON CREST

But we're not. You won.

RICHARD

No one's a winner here.

(beat)

Maybe this is a sign for you to move on. Go in a different direction.

MILTON CREST

This is all I've known.

RICHARD

I know, but you know there can only be one king in a hospital and by luck of the draw that king is me. I'm sorry.

MILTON CREST

I suppose I was just grasping at straws. It was worth a shot.

RICHARD

It was a good shot Dr. Crest.

Milton gets up and shakes Richard's hand.

MILTON CREST

Milton.

RICHARD

Milton. Good luck to you.

MILTON CREST

And you.

Milton exits the observation deck. The chief stares down at the surgery in pensive silence.

INT. HOSPITAL-O.R TWO-DAY

Callie is almost finished with her surgery. Derek and Alex are keeping a close watch on Lisa's EEG, it's not looking good. The paper is scrolling out of the machine reading progressively smaller spikes and longer waves.

DEREK

How much more do you have?

CALLIE

About a half hour.

DEREK

You've got fifteen minutes, her ICP is rising.

CALLIE

Last time I checked you weren't the chief.

DEREK

No but I am the head of Neurosurgery.

DR. AVERY

Dude she's almost done let her work.

DEREK

Shut up Dr. Avery.

ALEX

Did you just call him dude?

CALLIE

All of you just shut up!

ALARMS go off.

ALEX

Her ICP is through the roof.

DEREK

Hyperventilate her! Dr. Torres you need to get out now.

CALLIE

I've got a few more sutures left.

ANESTHESIOLOGIST

BP's rising.

ALEX

ICP is 27. She's got Papilledema.

DEREK

Damnit. She needs a craniotomy.

ALEX

Can I do the Burr Holes?

DEREK

Have you ever done them before?

ALEX

No.

DEREK

I'll do the first one, you watch.

Derek prepares the scalp for surgery and sticks his hand out expecting a scalpel from Meredith.

DEREK (CONT'D)

Oh, scalpel.

Alex hands him the scalpel.

ALEX

Scalpel.

DEREK

Watch closely Karev.

Derek cuts a small incision into Lisa's head exposing the skull. He puts his hand out expectantly again. It lingers for a moment.

DEREK (CONT'D)

Damnit Karev the drill!

ALEX

Hey I'm not you're wife, not all of us spend every day cutting open brains.

Derek closes his eyes for a moment to regroup.

DEREK

(calmly)

Drill please.

Alex hands him the cranial drill. Derek takes it and drills a Burr Hole into Lisa's skull.

DEREK (CONT'D)

There's the dura matter. We need another hole on the left side.

Derek hands Alex the scalpel. Alex steps up and quickly makes the incision. ALARMS are still blaring.

ALEX

Drill.

Derek hands him the drill.

DEREK

Not to deep, you'll here the crack.

INSERT SFX: CRACK

DEREK (CONT'D)

Good, good. Now if we've done our job right we'll see the brain pinking up.

(beat)

There it is.

ANESTHESIOLOGIST

ICP is dropping.

CALLIE

I'm all done.

DEREK

It's about time.

(beat)

Okay let's get her off the table. Good job everyone.

Derek and Callie step back from the table. Callie exits. The NURSES wheel Lisa out of the room. Derek takes his scrub cap off and we follow him and Alex to:

INT. HOSPITAL-O.R. TWO SCRUB ROOM-DUSK-CONTINUOUS

Derek and Alex wash their hands at the sink.

DEREK

You did great in there Karev.

ALEX

Thanks.

DEREK

And I'm sorry for getting heated, I'm used to Meredith anticipating my every move.

ALEX

(beat)

Yeah, I know what you mean.

DEREK

(beat)

No word from Izzie?

ALEX

Nope.

They continue scrubbing their hands in silence. Alex finishes and lingers at the sink for a moment.

ALEX (CONT'D)

Well I'd better go check on my post-ops.

Derek nods.

DEREK

Hang in there Karev. She'll turn up.

Alex nods and exits.

INT. HOSPITAL-HALLWAY OUTSIDE OF PATIENT ROOM ONE-DUSK

Cristina is standing outside Stella Mackey's room looking in. She has a defeated look on her face and is holding a pile of papers. Bailey approaches her.

BAILEY

Wipe that look off your face, we saved the patient.

CRISTINA

(referencing the papers)

I would have never found this in a million years.

BAILEY

Well it's a good thing we have an intern with a photographic memory then isn't it?

(beat)

Since she obviously picks everything up from readings.

CRISTINA

Hey, I taught her how to do a running whip stitch.

BAILEY

And what have you taught Steve or Graciella or any of the others, or do you just know them by number?

(beat)

Uh huh, that's what I thought.

CRISTINA

I don't know how to teach any other way besides by example.

BAILEY

You show them how to do it once, that's it, then you let them try it. See one, do one.

CRISTINA

They're not ready after just seeing one.

BAILEY

And do you think you all were some kind of geniuses? Absolutely not. But I had to have faith that I taught you well enough so when the time came I could let you fly on your own.

(beat)

You better work on it.

(beat)

And you better make sure that you NEVER leave an unstable patient, let alone a child, unattended ever again. Do you hear me, Yang?

CRISTINA

Yes ma'am.

BAILEY

That's right yes ma'am. Now go on and get some rest, you look awful. You'll scare the child lookin' like that.

Bailey walks away. Arizona and Callie are seen walking down the hall.

INT. HOSPITAL-SURGICAL HALLWAY-DUSK-CONTINUOUS

We follow Arizona and Callie down the hall and past the surgical nurse's station.

ARIZONA

You wouldn't believe the case I had today. This little girl's organs were completely reversed inside her body!

CALLIE

No way.

ARIZONA

Yeah it was incredible. Lexie actually figured out what it was. She stopped us just in time too, we could've killed her if we didn't know.

Cristina is seated at the surgical nurse's station and hears this exchange.

INT. HOSPITAL-SURGICAL NURSE'S STATION-DUSK-CONTINUOUS

As Callie and Arizona keep walking down the hall we stay on Cristina. She sees Steve walking out of an O.R. followed by Owen. They shake hands and Owen walks towards Cristina.

CRISTINA

What the hell was that?

OWEN

What?

CRISTINA

You and my intern. Coming out of an O.R. You shaking his hand?

OWEN

Oh, I let him scrub in on Dr. Adamson's case, needed the extra hands.

CRISTINA

Without my permission?

OWEN

Are you his mother?

CRISTINA

No I'm his resident. He reports to me.

OWEN

You don't let him do anything. And by the way he did really well if you'd like to know.

CRISTINA

(scoffing)

Please.

OWEN

You know what...

Owen grabs Cristina by the arm and drags her into the Resident's Locker Room.

INT. HOSPITAL-RESIDENT LOCKER ROOM-DUSK-CONTINUOUS

Owen sits Cristina down on a bench and he stands over her.

OWEN

You are way out of line with those interns.

Cristina stands up.

CRISTINA

Excuse me?

OWEN

You treat them like children!

CRISTINA

They ARE children. Babies who don't know what they're doing.

OWEN

And you were exceptional right from the beginning.

CRISTINA

Yes.

OWEN

You have to learn to delegate, I've been trying to catch up to you all day but you haven't stopped once. Did you even eat today?

CRISTINA

If it looks like I can't handle my responsibilities or if I give up one ounce of power I'll get fired. They're just looking for people to fire.

OWEN

It's not letting go of responsibility it's being competent enough to know what you need to do and what you can let your subordinates do. And what is it with you and power?

CRISTINA

I am in charge of them. If they think I'm going soft they won't respect me.

OWEN

Why should they respect you? You abuse them.

CRISTINA

You know what? I don't have to listen to this.

OWEN

You're not an intern anymore Cristina! It's time to grow up!

Cristina storms out, Off of Owen, angry.

**ACT FOUR**

INT. HOSPITAL-PATIENT ROOM TWO-NIGHT

Derek is checking on Lisa Ramos.

DEREK

Okay follow my finger with your eyes.

Derek moves his finger across Lisa's field of vision. She follows it well.

DEREK (CONT'D)

Good.

LISA RAMOS

Am I gonna be okay?

DEREK

You're going to be just fine. Dr. Torres did an excellent job repairing your leg and I relieved the swelling in your brain.

LISA RAMOS

Am I going to have a scar?

DEREK

Your hair line will cover the scar on your head and the incision on your leg should heal nicely but there may be a scar.

LISA RAMOS

What a day. Who would have thought driving home from ballet class would lead to this. How's Stella?

DEREK

She's doing well, she'll be fine.

LISA RAMOS

Great. Thank you doctor.

(beat)

Oh here's my boyfriend.

Lisa's BOYFRIEND enters the room and kisses her.

BOYFRIEND

You gave me quite a scare.

LISA RAMOS

I know I'm sorry.

BOYFRIEND

Is she okay doc?

DEREK

She's going to be just fine. She's just going to have to use crutches for several weeks and take it easy.

BOYFRIEND

Thank you.

The boyfriend shakes Derek's hand.

BOYFRIEND (CONT'D)

I don't know what I'd do without her.

DEREK

Well you don't have to worry about that. I'll be back to check on you later.

LISA RAMOS

Thank you!

Derek exits the room and we follow him into:

INT. HOSPITAL-HALLWAY OUTSIDE OF PATIENT ROOM TWO-NIGHT-CONTINUOUS

As he looks in on the happy couple he gets out his phone and dials.

DEREK

(on the phone)

Hi. Did I wake you?

(beat)

Good. I missed you today. How are you feeling?

INT. HOSPITAL-DESERTED BACK HALLWAY-NIGHT

Cristina wanders down the hallway and stumbles upon Lexie. Cristina approaches her.

CRISTINA

This is where we used to hide out.

LEXIE

It's hard to find.

CRISTINA

Unless you know where to look.

LEXIE

I'm sorry if I uh...showed you up in there. I didn't mean to I just thought that Dr. Bailey needed to know before--

CRISTINA

No it was a good catch. You were right. I never would've found that in a million years.

LEXIE

Photographic memory.

CRISTINA

You did good today Lexie.

(beat)

Why don't you go update Stella's parents.

LEXIE

Really? Do you want to tell me what to say?

CRISTINA

No. I think you can handle it.

LEXIE

Thank you.

Lexie runs off. Cristina slumps down against the wall and puts her head back, exhausted.

BEGIN MONTAGE

INT. HOSPITAL-PATIENT ROOM ONE-NIGHT

Lexie is seen through the window confidently talking to Stella's parents. She references the chart and x-rays. They are smiling and grateful. Stella is laying in bed listening.

CRISTINA V.O

Everything you think you know can fall apart.

INT. HOSPITAL-EMPTY EXAM ROOM-NIGHT

Steve and Claire are fencing with I.V poles. They get too into it and Steve gets thrown into a crash cart.

CRISTINA V.O

Students turn into teachers...

INT. MEREDITH'S HOUSE-BEDROOM-NIGHT

Meredith is laying on the bed talking on the phone, smiling.

CRISTINA V.O

Lovers are separated.

INT. HOSPITAL-O.R TWO OBSERVATION DECK-NIGHT

The chief is seated staring down at the empty O.R in pensive silence.

CRISTINA V.O

The powerful can fall.

INT. HOSPITAL-RESIDENT LOCKER ROOM-NIGHT

Alex is seated on a bench staring into Izzie's empty cubby.

CRISTINA V.O

But sometimes things have to fall apart...

END MONTAGE

EXT. EMERALD CITY PUB-NIGHT

Cristina sees Owen, Callie, Arizona, Sloan, and Lexie from outside. She enters.

INT. EMERALD CITY PUB-NIGHT

Cristina approaches Lexie and Sloan at the bar.

SLOAN

Hey I heard she gave you a run for your money today, Yang.

LEXIE

Mark.

CRISTINA

Yep, she saved my ass today. What can I say.

(beat)

Joe, a beer for my inter--,Lexie, please.

JOE

Comin' right up.

Joe brings Cristina and Lexie a beer. Cristina raises her glass.

CRISTINA

To Lexie.

SLOAN

To Lexie.

They clink glasses. Sloan leans in and kisses Lexie. Callie spots them from across the bar and rushes over.

CALLIE

(whispering into Lexie's ear)

Isn't he a great kisser?

They pull apart, their moment ruined.

SLOAN

Damnit Torres!

Callie laughs, walks back to Arizona and kisses her. Cristina joins Owen at the other end of the bar. He gives a nod approving of her gesture.

CRISTINA V.O

...For new things to fall into place.

FADE TO BLACK.

END OF SHOW


End file.
